This invention relates to power supplies for controlling operation of electrostatic air cleaners.
It is desirable, in an electrostatic air cleaner, to limit the voltage produced by the power supply and applied to the cell to a value which will not cause arcing to occur in the cell and which will minimize the generation of ozone. Such arcing, if allowed to occur, produces an audible noise which is a nuisance to the homeowner; ozone, if present in high levels of concentration, is an undesirable odor.
The prior art discloses various power supplies used in or possibly, adaptable for use in electrostatic air cleaners, some of which appear to provide some type of voltage-limiting function. However, such voltage-limiting power supplies are believed to be relatively complex, expensive, and/or not sufficiently accurate at the high voltage levels utilized in electrostatic air cleaners.